


Princess

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crossdressing, M/M, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: That's how the fairy tales go, isn't it? The noble knight rescues the princess, and the princess shows his gratitude the best way he knows how.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I am not going to write porn about anthropomorphized food. I _am not_ going to write porn about anthropomorphized food.
> 
> Bloody Mary: *exists*
> 
> Me, softly: fuck

Steak took to avoiding mirrors.

He wasn’t sure why. Something about them gave him an uneasy feeling. Every time he passed one of the elaborately-framed mirrors his master attendant had taken to decorating the restaurant with, he averted his eyes.

Red Wine noticed. Steak could see it in the raised, judgmental eyebrow the food soul tossed his way the third time he scurried past an errant mirror. For once, however, Red Wine passed up the chance to annoy him with a trivial comment. Steak was angry at just how relieved that made him feel. How pathetic was their relationship, that he’d come to expect a daily quota of irritation from the other man?

He was further relieved when master attendant called him out of the restaurant for an emergency delivery. It was a sunny day, and Red Wine wouldn’t follow him outside.

Today his delivery partner was Eggette, who never had anything to say. The quiet, while pleasant at first, left Steak plenty of time to think about the events of Halloween night. For some reason, he kept coming back to hands. Delicate, spindly, feminine hands topped with claws dripping red. He thought about those hands reaching for him, greedy and demanding. Even without their owner’s disturbing words, those hands had convinced Steak: If he let himself into their embrace, he’d never be released.

He bit his tongue to chastise himself for his wandering attention. They were on the road. This was not the time for daydreaming.

Slowly, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He ignored it the whole ride back.

 

* * *

 

Unlike his nocturnal partner, Steak had never had trouble falling asleep early and resting soundly throughout the night. So waking up to a dark room and cold air was, understandably, a surprise. But not as much of a surprise as the soft, girlish laughter that drifted through his room.

“Miss me?”

Steak’s gaze jerked to the corner of his room, where an unwelcome sight was lounging against the wall.

“I haven’t,” Steak replied. To his credit, his voice was steady, if rough from sleep.

“How cruel.” Bloody Mary crossed the room in long strides, bare feet hardly lifting from the floor. The dress he’d worn to seduce Steak the first time they’d met was worse for wear than Steak remembered. The torn straps slid off Bloody Mary’s narrow shoulders in a manner far from innocent.

“Why do you shun me?” Bloody Mary perched on the edge of Steak’s bed, cold gray eyes never leaving the object of his obsessions. “Don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen for that wretch who plays at being one of my kind.”

His sword. Steak needed his sword. All he had to do was get one good hit, and he could call in reinforcements to drive this bastard off for good. He needed to grab his sword, and he _couldn’t_. He couldn’t move. His limbs wouldn’t obey him.

At least his mouth would. “What happens between Red Wine and I is none of your business.”

“Oh, but it is.” Bloody Mary crawled closer, closer to where Steak lay naked, disheveled, and motionless in the tangled sheets. “He wants to take you from me, so he’s made himself my business.” One of those damned hands rose up, claws trailing down Steak’s neck and leaving ice in their wake. “But he’s not here now, is he?” A laugh, more of a giggle. “After all, a knight needs no rescuing from his princess.”

“You are not a-”

Fangs yanked the rest of Steak’s protest from his mind. In a heartbeat Bloody Mary was on him, all around him, wrapping him in an iron maiden of an embrace. Inhuman teeth tore the skin of his neck, baring the blood that surged beneath it to the monster who desired it more than anything in the world.

“Oh, dear,” Bloody Mary sighed at the first touch of blood to his tongue. “It’s more heavenly than I’d imagined.”

As if he had any right to speak about heaven.

Steak’s eyes flickered around the room as Bloody Mary buried his face in the food soul’s neck. Why couldn’t he move? What had the bastard done to him? Where was Red Wine? Where was anyone?

“Mm,” Bloody Mary hummed, pulling away for a moment. Steak had a clear, gory view of the man’s teeth, lips, and chin stained dark with blood. Red Wine would never have eaten so messily.

“You’re so stiff,” Bloody Mary chastised, hands coming up to rub at Steak’s shoulders. “Enjoy yourself. It’s an honor to feed one as powerful as me.”

“I will hear no talk of honor from you,” Steak hissed. “You’ve done nothing but deceive and manipulate.”

Bloody Mary leaned in close again, his lips pressing against Steak’s ear. “Now now, little knight. That’s no way to speak to your lady.”

Steak had much to say about that, but it all suddenly seemed quite unimportant when Bloody Mary’s hand crept beneath the sheets that had been protecting Steak’s meager modesty.

“Shall I show you how to enjoy yourself?”

“I...!” Steak choked. “No, you shall not!”

“Mm, are you sure?” Cold claws danced over hot, delicate skin. “I’m keeping you with me until I’m satisfied. Don’t you want to be satisfied, too?”

Steak’s muscles ached with the strain of struggling to move. He was cold and hot at once, both shivering from Bloody Mary’s icy embrace and flushed with heat where his inflamed neck struggled to heal itself. He didn’t want to feel where warmth would grow next.

“You can take my blood, but you will never-”

“Never what?”

That voice - that bored, irritated, infuriating voice - was the most welcome thing Steak could hear at the moment.

Steak’s eyes opened a second time. This time, he was met with the bright light of a late morning, and an unimpressed Red Wine standing at his bedside, squinting against the sun.

“You’re late,” Red Wine explained. “Master attendant sent me to drag you out of bed. Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

Steak raised his palm in front of his face and curled his fingers, just to prove to himself they could move. “No. I didn’t know that.”

“Well, you do. And it sounds rather disturbing.” Red Wine turned to leave, then hesitated. “Were you thinking about-”

“No,” Steak said, completely flat.

Red Wine nodded, an acknowledgment that he was lying, they both knew it, and Red Wine was not going to pursue the matter further. “If he comes back, I want to be there to behead him myself.”

“I’ll help you.”

“Good. Now get up, we’re swamped with deliveries today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Eggette line is a reference to him not having any voiced lines yet. When will he and my Pineapple princess come home from the silent war...


End file.
